


Undreamt

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Rumors, Short One Shot, Social Anxiety, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “May I have this dance?”





	Undreamt

"May I have this dance?"

Asami looked up from where she was in the huge ballroom, dressed up to the nines, yet feeling out of place. She had already made peace with the fact that no matter how much she tried, she felt like a guest in her own home, an outsider.

She blinked a few times and just stared in shock to see Korra, dressed in a lovely blue dress; her hair done up, nothing out of place, held out her hand with a bright grin on her face.

Asami smiled right back at her. "I thought you would never ask," she said, taking Korra's hand.

As if the world around them disappeared, Asami slid her hand around Korra's shoulders as the other woman rested hers on Asami's waist. Even when they heard the whispers and murmurs from the other guests at the party, they didn't pay any mind as they began to dance, not anymore at least.

"I thought that parties weren't your idea of a good time, Korra," Asami said aloud. "I must say I'm surprised."

"Let's just say that, as the Avatar, you get used to these kinds of shindigs, especially when someone you like is there," Korra answered back, her gaze softening.

Asami smiled. "I know that feeling."

"T-then I also might have also had a change of heart. I can't avoid these things forever, I know I couldn't." she added, her light blue eyes locked into Asami's green ones.

"I guess not," Asami replied.

"Not just because I'm the Avatar, but because of you. These events are important to you, for your business. I want to share that with you, to be there for you."

Asami kept staring up at Korra, even as they held their hands together, swaying in tune with the slow music. "You really mean that, Korra?"

"You know it," Korra answered and she smiled sweetly. Asami smiled back and sighed in relief.

"That really means a lot to hear that from you."


End file.
